There are many instances where one would require a transducer to be used in applications to measure pressure in a high vibration environment to obtain a pressure measurement which is independent of vibration. One would also desire to obtain a vibration/acceleration measurement which is only a function of vibration/acceleration and which is independent of pressure. One may also require a temperature output which is a measurement of the temperature of the transducer. Such a transducer employs silicon piezoresistor sensors. The use of a transducer which is responsive to pressure, vibration and temperature may be employed in many applications. For example, such devices may be used in conjunction with aircraft engines, automobile engines and other devices where one would desire to measure pressure in a high vibration environment and to also obtain a pressure which is independent of vibration. It is also desirable to measure vibration/acceleration which is independent of pressure. Thus one can determine when both pressure and vibration reach proportions as to create a hazardous or dangerous condition which further can be considered in regard to temperature. As one can readily ascertain, temperature and pressure are utilized in many applications to make determinations of gas volume and other factors as well. Large vibrations on an aircraft or in an automobile can lead to dangerous conditions whereby parts may rupture, fracture, or become impaired.
It is therefore necessary to measure such parameters as indicated above. One, of course, can utilize separate transducers to accomplish this, however, additional expense and processing is involved.
It is therefore desirable to provide a transducer responsive to pressure, vibration and temperature and to provide outputs indicative of the same in a single device.